1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathroom equipment, and more particularly to an aerated hand shower head structure capable of effectively increasing air suction, forming high oxygen-containing bubble water, and providing better water outflow effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bubble water is also called oxygen-containing water, which is water stream mixed with air sucked in the course of discharging water in a shower head and is sprayed from the shower head. Because of a percentage of air contained in bubble water, bubble water gives a silky and water-abundant touch on the skin of people taking a shower, and also increases water utilization efficiency to enhance water-saving effect to a certain extent. Accordingly, bubble water improves the shortcomings of straight-stream water sprayed out of conventional shower heads as far as impact force and water abuse is concerned, and has therefore become a preferable water flow mode widely accepted by the shower head industry and users. An aerated shower head structure with internal structure improvement is thus brought into play to increase air-sucking capability and generate high oxygen containing bubble water.